User talk:ILoveRichardHarmon
Messager Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Baby Girl Jerome page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, MKMiner and/or Lovealways5671! Ylnani (talk) 02:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Is Rebecca Goodnight your real name?--D6A4F3 03:38, December 20, 2014 (UTC)Annabeth and Percy. Ok. Umm, I just wanted to warn you that it isn't really safe to put your whole real name online, because you never know if someone might search for you either in person or on social media like Facebook or something. Maybe just your first name like I did. But it's just a suggestion and a warning. It's only your choice if you want to put your whole name on here.--D6A4F3 14:24, December 20, 2014 (UTC)Annabeth and Percy. Hey, I think that you and I need to leave this Wikia. It has become too hostile for all of us, and we need to back away, even if we don't want to. I have a list of wikias that I go to on my profile if you'd like to talk to me on my talk pages there. I mostly go to Camp Half-Blood. Maybe we can talk about General Hospital there, because we obviously can't on it's own wikia. --The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 17:47, December 21, 2014 (UTC)Annabeth and Percy. I know. We can chat with each other on the Live! Chat thing, though. --The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 22:50, December 21, 2014 (UTC)Annabeth and Percy. I wish she would understand what a learning ability is. It makes it hard for you to write, and maybe do other things right too, but the best you can only do is fight against it as best as you can. But there will always be times where it your lose fight against it a little bit and do something wrong, but I'm sure you don't do it wrong on purpose. --The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 22:52, December 21, 2014 (UTC)Annabeth and Percy. Good. --Sparrowhawk8 fixed it as best as she could. Now maybe we can have some peace talking on here. User:Annabeth and Percy (talk). I know. She was being such a delusional disrespectful hypocrite. Now hopefully we may not have to ever talk to her again. Though I do kind of wish that we have the ability to block people on here so that we don't have to see what that person writes again. But that may not be possible for wikia. User:Annabeth and Percy (talk). Do you know who Annabeth and Percy are, by the way? Where I got those names to use as my screen name? User:Annabeth and Percy (talk). Cool. That is my favorite book series of all time. I'm a little obsessed with it. --Annabeth~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 02:19, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Annabeth and Percy. Chat I can't believe that that Baby Girl Jerome isn't Morgan's father. That was so disappointing. He deserves to be her father. But I'm glad that he finally kissed Kiki again. Her relationship with Michael is over. But if they get married again, that baby girl is going to find it very awkward to tell people that Morgan is her brother and brother-in-law, and that Kiki is her sister and sister-in-law. --Annabeth~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 21:21, December 22, 2014 (UTC)Annabeth and Percy. I think Morgan should have a kid I need to add Baby Girl Jerome on my list to--ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 21:24, December 22, 2014 (UTC) I know. He better get one someday. Maybe Kiki will be the mother this time. --Annabeth~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 02:17, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Annabeth and Percy. Yea I just put Morgan Baby girl jerome and kiki on my list now --ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 02:23, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Baby Girl Jermome Pretty sad I find out who the father of the baby I don't what Sonny to be the dad come on Sonny you to old for a other kid or you dont need other kid I WISH MORGAN WAS THE FATHER break down on the knee a --cry ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 22:08, December 22, 2014 (UTC) I know!--Annabeth~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 18:36, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Morgan Corinthoes Kiki Jermome Jason and Sam Morgan Jason Morgan Rafe Kovich Jr Georgie Spinelli Maxie Jones and Nathan West Oh my god. Judge Walters changed his mind. Maxie finally gets to see her daughter, and just in time for Christmas. But why? Who did Nathan call for help?--Annabeth~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 21:17, December 22, 2014 (UTC)Annabeth and Percy. OMG I have not see thursday or monday yet I have to watch it on hulu.--ILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 21:21, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, you better hurry and watch them, because it is new every weekday. --Annabeth~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 02:14, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Annabeth and Percy. Comments section Hello. Please be advised of the Wiki Rules while posting on the comments section of the Wiki. No foul language or bashing of other contributors is allowed. Please keep your comments to the characters only. Thank you. --Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 03:27, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :The comments on this Wiki have been disabled due to the unwelcome environment it was creating. Feel free to continue contributing to the Wiki and you can make use of the Forum and Chat Room for GH discussion. --Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 00:12, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Directions to Chat Hey, just wanted to let you know that you don't have to create a Chat section because one already exists. On the right hand side of this page http://general-hospital.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity, there is a button that says "Join the chat" and that will take you to the chat room. You can also access it from the navigation bar on the top of the page. --Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 00:29, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh I know I just put it on there just in case and question how you do your signature bc I dont know how to do it -ILoveRichardHarmon Actually, I find that to be on the right hand side of every page on the wikia. --Annabeth~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 02:16, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Annabeth and Percy. Type four tiddles as shown below: ~~~~ Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 00:52, December 22, 2014 (UTC) OK thank youILoveRichardHarmon (talk) 00:54, December 22, 2014 (UTC)